until i see you agian
by wolfs1999
Summary: Dash goes to far and kills Danny. Dash sees what he did, but it's too late. As Dash is arrested for murder, Danny, having already asked Sam out, moves on to protect the Ghost Zone. Sam then does something unthinkable. "All I know is that one day I will see you agian." I can't wait until I see Danny agian. Now Sam protects the city.
1. Chapter 1

I look at my dying friend. Dash finally did it. He finally crossed the line. Now Danny is laying in hospital bed, dying, and Dash' s only punishment is that he sits in a cell for 20 to life. This isn't fair. He wasn't supposed to die this way. As a hero maybe, but not because a bully crossed the line.

"Sam?" I hear my crush croak out my name. Jazz and their parents are in the waiting room and Tucker was dragged home by his parents.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I need to tell you something. Something that I should have said earlier." I'm sitting next to him on the bed and he shifts so that he's laying on me.

Earlier that day, Danny's point of view:

"When are you planning on asking her out? When one of you are dying?" Tucker asks.

"No, I'm just waiting for the right time to tell her," I answer.

"At this rate, we'll all be ghosts when you ask Sam out," he mutters.

"We will not!" I bump into Dash after I yell that.

"Watch where you're going, Fen-turd!" He yells, getting in my face and I just roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" He yells and pushes me against my locker.

"Listen, I'm going to be late for math, so..." I allow myself to trail off, knowing that he knows that I want to leave. I even start walking away from him, but he slams my head into the lockers next to me.

Back to present time, Sam's point of view:

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I-I like you. Like, like like you," he forces out in a raspy voice and I feel tears stroll down my cheeks.

"I like like you, too." I brush my hand through his messy hair and I see that he's crying, too, but he's also smiling. Then he goes limp and the EKG does one last beep, showing that he just died in my arms. I hardly even notice Maddie, Jack, and Jazz walk in. I only learn later that Tucker came back and came in with them. A doctor pulls me away from Danny and covers him with the sheet.

In court, Dash' s point of view:

"We find the defendant, Dash Baxter, to be guilty of murder," the jury person says. Murder. That's when I realize what I've done. I've killed an innocent boy. I've ruined a family, a relationship, a friendship. I've ruined not only my life, but the Fentons, Tucker' s, and Sam's lives as well. I look over at them, but I can't stand the scene before me.

Day of the accident, Danny's point of view:

"You're not going anywhere!" He yells, but it sounds distant. Everything is fuzzy and distant, but I can clearly feel his fists come down on me. He knees my face and I know that he just broke my nose. Blood gushes out, but he doesn't stop. He keeps slamming his knee into my face until everything goes black and the world fades away slowly. They is until I wake up to a white room filled with shushed whispers and beeping.

In his cell, Dash' s point of view:

I think back to the scene in the court room. Danny's dad was holding his mom as she sobbed. Tucker and Danny's dad was trying so hard not to cry, but they where failing. Tucker was trying to calm Jazz down and Jazz was crying so hard. Even Sam was crying. I had thought hearing them say murder was what really showed me what I had done. I know now that it was seeing them cry.

One month later, in the lab, Sam's point of view:

Phantom has to live on. Amity is in danger not that Danny is gone. Massive and Jack has turned the Ghost Portal off after Danny died a month ago. Now I stand before it, but I'm not wearing my usual outfit. Now I'm wearing a black and purple hazmat suit with a red and white belt. Purple is currently the dominant color of the suit and the buckle of the belt is white. The belt, of course, is red and white because that's what color Danny's shirt was. I take a deep breath and step inside the portal. Here we go.

In the hospital, Sam's point of view, right after Danny dies:

I can't focus on them because I see Phantom pull himself out of Danny and smile at me. Except it's not Phantom. Not exactly. This phantom has icy blue eyes and is wearing a black and silver version of Danny Fenton' s shirt.

"It's time for me to move on now, Sam. I love you, but I need to go. They need me in the Ghost Zone now. I know that we will cross paths agian, but I don't know when. All I know is that I'll see you then. Good bye, Sam. Be safe." Then he flies away.

In the lab, Sam's point of view:

I got the on button and feel unbelievable pain. A second layer I stumble out and look at the mirror that I had set up earlier. My hair is snow white, black is now the dominant color of my hazmat suit, my eyes are toxic green, my belt buckle is now red, and my hairbow is the same toxic green of my eyes.

Present time, Sam's point of view:

That was a year ago. Now I am known as both Samantha Manson and Sam Phantom. I don't go by Samantha. I still go by Sam because that's the nickname Danny gave me back in kindergarten. I have taken over Danny's old job of protecting the city. I am proud to do this and I can't wait until the day that I see Danny agian.


	2. a visit from an old friend

"Hey, Sam," Valerie says as she and Tucker walk over to me. Tucker is on his beloved PDA, so it's possible that he doesn't know that I'm standing right in front of him.

"Hey, Valerie," I answer.

"How did that ghost fight against Skulker go last night?" Tucker asks, looking up from his device.

"Hello to you, too, Tucker. It went fine. Skulker is easy to beat," I answer.

"Why did you take over Danny's job, anyways?" Valerie asks.

"Someone had to. It's easier for me, though. After Dash killed Danny and the A-List no longer exists, there's only the ghosts and my secret that I have to worry about."

"I can't believe that it took someone dying for the teachers to do something about the A-List," Tucker says. My ghost sense decides that this is the perfect time to go off. I run into the girl's bathroom and change forms before flying away from the school.

"Hey, Sam. I've missed you so much," he says.

"Danny!" I exclaim.

"I got enough energy to leave the Ghost Zone. I wanted to see you agian, see how you where doing. I see that you've taken over my old job."

"Yeah."

"I can't stay long. I have a new job. I'm helping Clockwork, Frostbite, and Wulf. Keep Tucker safe. I don't want to see either of you as a full ghost until it's your time, ok?"

"I will."

"I love you, Sam. I hope that I can find time in the future to talk to both you and Tucker. Now get to class before the bell rings," he says before kissing my cheek and flying away.

"I love you, too," I mutter to the air that he was just flying in before racing back to the bathroom to transform and racing to class.

At lunch, Tucker' s long of view:

"It was Danny. The ghost was Danny," Sam says as she runs over to us.

"Really? What did he say?" I ask, putting my PDA on the table.

"He told me to stay safe and that he has a new job helping Clockwork, Frostbite, and Wulf."

"Wait, helping all three of them? What are they planning?" What would they be doing that would bring them all together?

"I think he means that he's helping with separate things."

"I don't think so, Sam. They're planning something, but what?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Think about it Sam? If he was helping them with separate things, he would have said what he was helping them with."

"Unless he's just helping them in general. Keeping Walker away from Wulf, help keeping time in order for Clockwork, helping Frostbite with something."

"See? He would have no reason to help Frostbite."

"Maybe something came."

"Maybe," I mutter. Maybe I just want to think that Danny's doing something really cool now. Maybe Sam is right and it's nothing. But I could be right, too. That's a possibility. Danny WOULD look for something exciting to do.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom.


End file.
